Captain America vs Chris Redfield
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Description In this episode’s death battle we will be debating on who would win in a Death battle between America’s Captain America and the Resident Evil Solider known as Chris Redfield Interlude Wiz: Lets talk about two legendary soldiers, Our America Boy Captain America and the zombie gunner Chris Redfield Boomstick: Oh Hell Yeah! Let’s do this! Wiz: Relax, Now lets start debating with both opponents Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor & skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Captain America Wiz: Lets start off with our World War II veteran Captain America (America fuck yah song plays) Boomstick: Captain America is a legendary hero to all people Wiz: The symbol of liberty and the protector of mind kind Wiz: Captain America is a master tactician and Strategist which makes him great for plans and tactics against enemies Boomstick: That’s true Wiz: Cap is also a master of several forms of combat and he is a highly experienced Fighter of the century Boomstick: He has a lot of experience and this old man has already punched a man and his head titled 180 degrees Wiz: Cap has already faced gods and he accepts his mortality. Boomstick: That Bastard does not know when to quit (Ant man says that’s america’s Ass) Wiz: An impressive feat is when he defeated an enraged hulk and briefly surprise Thanos by blocking is Gauntlet Boomstick: Cap has gone to a lot of serious shit in history Wiz: He can process Information much faster than normal people and he is able to keep up with those who are much smarter than him Wiz: Cap’s main power is his strength, speed and durability and also the way he handles his vibranium shield Boomstick: Cap is really strong and his strength is strong enough to knock Deadpool out in a single punch Wiz: With his strength, He can accomplish great feats wherein humans can never do like temporarily lift a 40 ton metal beam saving his friend Bucky and even pushing a 60 ton crane around the field for only 20 seconds Wiz: Cap also wields a vibranium shield that has a high resistant to all weaponry of Earth like Iron Man’s blasts and even bullets Boomstick: Although it is vulnerable to gods Wiz: His shield had been broken several times to the likes of Thor, Molecule Man and of course the Mad Titan Thanos himself Wiz: Cap is classified to be enhanced as his ability somehow surpasses peak human efficency and capabilities though he is still human which makes him vulnerable to bullets and stabs Boomstick: Even with that, Cap still can’t quit and he has ways of intimidating people (Cap beating chitauri armies in front of police officers) Wiz: Though his mortal, He is Captain America: It’s better if I say it Captain America: I’m Captain America! Chris Redfield Boomstick: You know what Wiz can I talk about the character this Time Wiz: Ummmmmmmmmm Wiz: Eh Sure Boomstick: Ok Chris is basically a master of a lot of forms of combat and he has defeated numerous zombies in his career and he is also a general and he is a master of us weaponry including firearms which is his best weapons Wiz: Can I at least say something Boomstick: No Boomstick: Chris is a master tactician and Strategist as a fact and makes a great addition to the Resident Evil roster Boomstick: He was able to kill Wesker who happens to be a god Wiz: He did have help from Sheva, Sorry keep talking Boomstick: I’ve said enough and let’s go do Boomstick: Death Battle! Pre Death Battle Captain America is seen killing a zombie and Chris appears and shoots the zombie in the head and challenges Captain America to a fight! And Cap accepts. Death Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Soldiers Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Marvel vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music